fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Aranha Escarlate
thumb "As rosas são vermelhas ,mas as aranhas são duas, uma vem em escarlate ,a outro em azul "-Ben Reilly Benjamin "Ben" Reilly (também conhecido como Aranha Escarlate, o segundo Homem-Aranha ) foi um personagem introduzido exclusivamente no Fighters of Destiny Rising na saga Fear itself como primeiro herói da Marvel Comics a fazer uma aparição. Ben é um clone de Peter Parker criado pelo antigo cientista da Nests,Chacal ,porém,ele não é um clone do mal,tanto que muitas vezes ajuda Peter.Ele foi um grande aliado para os protagonistas da saga Fear itself. Ele apareceu pela primeira vez na revista The Amazing Spider-Man nº. 149 (outubro de 1975).Ele é feito por Artyom.Ben é um personagem disponível para Mugen, clique aqui para baixa-lo. História Ben foi criado pelo antigo cientista da Nests,Miles Warren, ''que usando o DNA de um de seus alunos(Peter Parker),ele consegue criar clone dois clones(Ben e Kaine) de Peter,logo,descobre-se que seu aluno era o homem aranha. Após seu “nascimento”, o clone sofre agressões e é drogado por Warren para que ficasse mais suscetível a hipnose e implantes de memória e acreditasse ser o verdadeiro Peter Parker.Miles Warren,aderindo ao nome de Chacal,então entrega a fórmula de clonagem para a Nests e logo começa um plano para derrotar o homem aranha,enviando o clone para enfrentar o homem aranha original. Após várias tentativas fracassadas de eliminar o Aranha, o Chacal consegue sequestrar Ned Leeds, atraindo assim o verdadeiro Homem-Aranha a uma armadilha e o captura. Acordando no estádio Shea, Peter fica confuso com o outro Homem-Aranha no local e aí o Chacal revela seu plano e o clone, pondo em dúvida a identidade de ambos.Com a confusão criada, ele propõe um desafio: só o verdadeiro Parker poderia salvar Leeds antes que a bomba explodisse. Tem inicio uma batalha feroz entre os Aranhas, como eram equivalentes em tudo a luta poderia durar dias até que um dos dois fosse derrotado. Sendo assim, um dos Aranhas propõe que parassem a briga, resgatassem Leeds e desarmassem a bomba, porém já era tarde demais. Antes da explosão, o clone de Gwen Stacy, que estava na platéia do estádio junto do Chacal, tem um acesso de fúria e consegue devolver a sanidade ao prof. Warren, que corre para soltar Leeds e desativar a bomba. Ele salva Leeds, mas a bomba explode pondo todo o estádio abaixo. Conseguindo salvar a si mesmo e Leeds, o Aranha averigua o local e encontra seu clone e o Chacal mortos. Tendo certeza de sua identidade, Peter decide dar um funeral ao clone, cremando seu corpo em uma chaminé, porém o clone não estava morto. Passado um tempo, ele acorda na chaminé e ruma pra casa, avistando Peter com a Mary Jane em seus braços, e na hora descobre por algum gatilho em sua memória que ele era o clone. Assim, decide abandonar Nova York e começa a andar sem rumo por outros estados. '''Anos perdido' Depressivo, furioso e com tendências suicidas o clone parte de NY pensando em nunca mais voltar. O ônibus em que estava deixando a cidade, perde o controle na estrada e ele se vê forçado a agir como um herói salvando a si mesmo e aos passageiros.Depois dessa experiência ele tem uma nova postura de vida e adota o nome de Benjamin Reilly como uma homenagem aos “seus” tios (Ben pelo amado tio Ben e Reilly, o nome de solteira de May Parker). Durante suas andanças sem rumo, em um dos vários bares em que ele ia pra se embebedar, acaba conhecendo Seward Trainer, que reconhece um potencial no furioso rapaz e lhe oferece um emprego como seu assistente de laboratório. Tudo segue em harmonia, até o dia em que Seward se acidenta no laboratório, o que obriga Ben a usar seus poderes para salvá-lo, tendo que revelar sua identidade e história para o cientista. Isso faz com que ambos se aproximem mais ainda, nasce uma grande amizade entre eles e Ben acaba desenvolvendo um enorme afeto por Seward, chegando a considerar ele como um pai. Em Salt Lake City, Ben consegue um emprego de assistente de pesquisa graças as indicações de Seward. Lá, ele conhece a garçonete Janine, por quem logo se apaixona e mantém um relacionamento, a paixão é tamanha que ele conta toda a verdade sobre si, sendo bem aceita por ela. Ela também se revela: seu nome na verdade era Janine Tyne, uma fugitiva acusada de assassinar o pai que abusava dela quando menor. Kaine também chega na cidade e junto com Ben, participa em uma guerra contra o mafioso local, Tannen, com Kaine matando a corrupta detetive Louise Kennedy, com quem ele estava tendo um caso. Pra enfernizar a vida de Ben, Kaine faz com que Janine finja sua morte. Arrasado, Ben deixa a cidade. De volta a Nova York Após saber do grave estado de saúde de May Parker, Ben Reilly decide voltar a NY para fazer uma visita e acaba encontrando o Homem-Aranha no telhado do hospital.thumb|leftUma rápida briga e perseguição tem início, com Ben conseguindo fugir só para mais tarde se aliar ao Aranha na tentativa de acabar com a rebelião no Instituto Ravencroft, arquitetada por Judas Traveller, que usou a rebelião como pretexto para estudar os dois Aranhas e suas motivações/emoções. Ao final da Rebelião, Ben é dado como morto. Ainda vagando por NY sem saber ao certo o que fazer, mas com seu lado heróico cada vez mais vivo, ele decide confrontar Venom e deter ele de uma vez por todas. Com um traje novo e antigos lançadores de teia, ele parte em busca do vilão até que o localiza na ilha Roosevelt. Todos acham que é o Homem-Aranha com traje novo, porém Venom logo descobre a diferença e tem início uma feroz batalha entre os dois, até Ben ser ferido gravemente.thumbPor sorte, Venom tem sua atenção desviada pra uma figura no local: a simbionte femêa, conhecida como Scream, que tentava alertar ele dos policiais. Isso deu a Ben o tempo necessário para salvar as pessoas pegas no fogo-cruzado da batalha, sendo aclamado pelo povo como herói por esse ato, assim Ken Ellis (repórter do Clarim Diário) se aproveita da situação e o batiza como Aranha Escarlate. Um segundo round entre Venom e o Aranha Escarlate acontece, com Ben saindo vitorioso graças aos seus novos armamentos: a teia de impacto e o ferrão. E assim o Aranha Escarlate começa sua carreira heroica. Enquanto Ben tenta deter o Caçador Sinistro que está no encalço do verdadeiro Aranha, Kaine ressurge em NY para atormentar a vida dele. Por fim, acaba acontecendo um confronto entre os três, com Kaine matando o Caçador Sinistro no final. Algum tempo depois, uma forte sensação do sentido de aranha faz com que o Aranha Escarlate e o Homem-Aranha vão as montanhas Catskills e lá encontram mais duas versões clonadas de Peter Parker guardando um laboratório secreto. Investigando o local, ambos presenciam o renascimento do Chacal com um corpo alterado devido ao casulo de regeneração. Ele explica que o Chacal morto na explosão de anos atrás era outro clone, e antes que ele inicie a auto-destruição do laboratório, aproveita e põe em dúvida a identidade dos Aranhas, dizendo que ambos poderiam ser clones. O laboratório explode e os Aranhas conseguem escapar, porém em meio aos escombros surge um casulo regenerativo e dele sai um terceiro Peter Parker! Quando a tia May morre, tudo que ele pode fazer é se esconder no telhado da velha casa em Queens e chorar sozinho a morte de sua tia. Após o funeral, ele observa surpreso Peter Parker ser preso por diversos assassinatos, entre eles a detetive Louise Kennedy, Dr. Octopus e o Caçador Sinistro. Ben tenta se aproximar de Mary Jane para oferecer ajuda nessa hora difícil, a principio com rejeição dela mas logo eles se entendem. Motivado por constantes visões em que alguem matava Mary Jane, Kaine rapta ela para que possa protege-la desse futuro. Sabendo do rapto, Peter foge da prisão (com ajuda de Judas Traveller) para chegar em casa e encontrar o Aranha Escarlate e o terceiro Peter Parker trajado como Homem-Aranha (aquele que apareceu no laboratório do Chacal). Os três conseguem localizar Kaine e o confrontam, até que o terceiro Parker sofre uma alteração fisíca e vira uma criatura disforme que tenta eliminar os Aranhas e Kaine.O Aranha Escarlate e os Novos Guerreiros enfrentam o Aracnocida (o terceiro Parker, revivido pelo Chacal) que liberou um isótopo e matou toda a cidade envenenada como um teste. Enquanto em Nova York, transtornado e confuso, Peter se alia ao Chacal em seu louco plano de substituir a humanidade por clones. Ben tenta em vão pôr juízo na cabeça do Peter, onde o chacal aproveita pra capturá-lo e forçar ele a lutar contra centenas de clones-aranha.Inesperadamente, Kaine se une a ele na batalha, só para mais tarde ser morto pelo Aracnocida. Tudo acaba no telhado do Clarim Diário, com o Aranha Escarlate e Homem-Aranha, novamente aliados, contra o Chacal e o Aracnocida. Tentando salvar o clone de Gwen stacy, o Chacal morre na queda do telhado e o Aracnocida é derrotado e preso. Ao final, ambos decidem manter tudo como está: Peter apesar de ser o clone continuaria a ser o Aranha e Ben agora seria o Aranha Escarlate. Fear it self Ben começa a tomar conta de Nova York sozinho por conta da ausência,ainda desconhecida,de Peter. Ben continuou a lutar contra o crime,enquanto tentava localizar Peter,porém não teve sucesso.thumb|leftUm dia,Ben vê um tumulto e então confronta Hiryu,pensando que ele era um ninja da mão.Depois de ambos lutarem,com Ben conseguindo desviar dos golpes de Hiryu,a luta cessa com Hiryu desistiu de lutar e conta a Ben que não queria lutar,só precisava encontrar seu mestre.Para provar que ele não era uma pessoa má,Hiryu revela tudo o que sabe sobre Ben,inclusive que ele era um clone.Depois de uma conversa,Ben se oferece para ajudar Hiryu,então,Ben o guia para a torre dos vingadores. Na torre dos vingadores,Ben e Hiryu estranham a ausência dos vingadores e logo J.A.R.V.I.S explica que Massacre havia invadido Nova York.Somente com o sacrifício dos Vingadores e Quarteto Fantástico foi possível derrotar o vilão,mas o impacto dessa união foi tão forte que muitos tiveram suas mentes apagadas,não se lembrando do ocorrido J.A.R.V.I.S notifica que Kang estava na prisão da zona negativa,pois ele era um viajante no tempo,poderia ter alguma utilidade. Hiryu revela a Ben,que sabia sua identidade secreta,mas que respeitaria seu segredo,não contando a ninguém. Na zona negativa,Ben mostra para Hiryu quem era Kang,mas ele adverte que Kang era uma pessoa perigosa.Apesar dos avisos de Ben,Hiryu segue em direção a cela de Kang,mesmo Ben dizendo que Kang já tentou acabar com os vingadores muitas vezes. Hiryu pede para Kang dizer seu nome,então ele responde "Eu sou Kang,o conquistador e eu estou aqui para salvar meu futuro,mas para isso,eu devo eliminar você".Depois da conversa que Hiryu teve com Kang,Ben convida Hiryu para fazer parte dos novos vingadores,mas ele recusa. Ben junta alguns heróis remanescentes para criar os novos vingadores e cuidar de Nova York na ausência da equipe original. Ben assume a identidade de Homem Aranha para que ninguém suspeitasse da ausência de Peter em Nova York. Os novos vingadores aparecem na batalha final para enfrentar a legião de Drácula,ajudando Morrigan e Hiryu.Graças aos novos vingadores,a legião de Drácula não destruiu Nova York.Depois da fuga de Kang,Ben desapareceu junto com os outros vingadores. Habilidades * thumb|314px|leftForça sobre-humana: Ben possuí a força proporcional a de uma aranha,concedendo-lhe força sobre-humana,podendo ser capaz de levantar até 10 toneladas,podendo superar esse limite quando está sob estresse extremo.Por conta de seus poderosos músculos das pernas,ele pode saltar a enormes alturas e distâncias,superando a capacidade humana * Resistência sobre-humana: Ben pode lutar durante muitos dias sem exceder a fadiga.Seu tecido corporal é mais durável e resistente ao impacto se comparado a um ser humano comum,embora ele não é invulnerável. * Agilidade sobre-humana: Ben é extraordinariamente ágil,seus tendões e tecidos conjuntivos são duas vezes mais elásticos que de um ser humano comum * Velocidade sobre-humana: Ben pode correr mais rápido que um ser humana altamente treinado,ele é tão rápido que consegue superar um carro em velocidade máxima.Apesar disso,ele prefere usar as teias como maior meio de locomoção. * prender sobre e escalar superfícies verticais e horizontais sem cair: '''Ben tem a capacidade de controlar mentalmente o fluxo de atração inter-atômica(Força eletrostática)entre camadas moleculares.O que lhe permite se prender ou desprender de qualquer superfície,porém,essa capacidade é limitada apenas para as mãos e pés de Ben. * Sentido aranha: O seu subconsciente é capaz de alerta-lo sobre perigos antes mesmo de percebê-los,através de um fornigamento na traseira de seu crânio. Estilo de luta thumb|200px Ben usa o estilo Web Swing.Usando seus lançadores de teia,Ben pode se balançar para fazer uma rápida locomoção,além de usar sua capacidade de equilíbrio perfeito para lhe dar uma grande vantagem sobre seus oponentes. Ben possui uma capacidade de atingir um estado de equilíbrio perfeito em qualquer posição que se possa imaginar,ele é capaz de se ajustar a sua posição por instinto,o que lhe permite equilibrar-se em praticamente qualquer objeto, não importando quão pequeno ou estreito seja.Com isso,ele desenvolveu um estilo único de luta que fez pleno uso de sua agilidade, força e equilíbrio. Apesar de suas habilidades sobre-humanas,Ben ainda é vulnerável ataques físicas e longa a distância. '''Aparições no RPG Fighters of Destiny Rising * Saga Fear itself(estreia) Curiosidades * Sua inclusão no Fighters of destiny Rising se deve ao fato de muitos quererem utilizar Peter Parker,então para não haver briga,Artyom utilizou Ben Reilly * Apesar da história dar a entender outra coisa,Ben é realmente o clone de Peter * Ben possui grandes semelhanças com Kusanagi ** Ambos são clones de um personagem principal(No caso Peter e Kyo) ** Ambos podem parecer malvados,mas são personagens do bem ** Ambos tem uma contraparte mais poderosa e sem senso de moralidade(No caso Kaine e Satsui) * Durante o primeiro encontro entre Ben e Hiryu,em uma parte da música toca Coda-Bloody Stream Galeria spider_man_and_the_scarlet_spider_by_blackarachnid-d4fizww.jpg|Ben e Peter em Nova York Super-Myth-SpiderClones1.png|Ben e Peter vs Kaine reilly.png|Ben desmacarado 4ba5ffe46bf1712456d8ddc05e4ac012.jpg|Comparação entre os dois uniformes de Ben Ben_Reilly.png|Ben trajado com seu uniforme clássico Ben-Reilly.jpg|Ben como atual Homem aranha ScarletSpiderSingles01.gif|Ben Reilly Sprites Temas Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Marvel Categoria:Terra 190797 Categoria:Humano